


Since When Does Plan 'A' Work?

by Lady_Anne_ONymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How do I tag and not give everything away, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Kate Argent being an evil person who died too quickly, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Virgin!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anne_ONymous/pseuds/Lady_Anne_ONymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had been dating for almost a year, and they'd been giving each other blowjobs for almost six months... Well, Derek had been giving Stiles spectacular, mind blowing, incredible blowjobs for months. Every time Stiles tried to return the favor, Derek would shy away from his touch.</p><p>Stiles was confused... and anything that confused him needed to be figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When Does Plan 'A' Work?

**Author's Note:**

> See end for possible squicks.

Stiles and Derek had been dating for almost a year, and they'd been giving each other blowjobs for almost six months... Well, Derek had been giving Stiles spectacular, mind blowing, incredible blowjobs for months. Every time Stiles tried to return the favor, Derek would shy away from his touch.

Stiles was confused... and anything that confused him needed to be figured out.

He knew that Derek liked touching him, and being touched in return. Had heard it directly from his Sourwolf's mouth as a matter of fact. Derek had told him on more than one occasion that touching Stiles grounded him.

He knew that Derek was attracted to him. If the mind-blowing blowjobs hadn't clued him in, the ribbing he received from Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora would have been a sign. Ever since they'd started dating, the Betas had thanked him, in their own way. Their grump of an Alpha had lightened up on them, not pushing them so hard during training sessions.

He also knew that Derek had _nothing_ to be ashamed of, so that wasn't it either. The few times Stiles _had_ felt his boyfriend's erection, there had been _absolutely nothing_ to be ashamed of.

So, Stiles made a plan. He made a backup plan. He made a backup for his backup, and prayed that when that too (inevitably) failed, that he could think of a backup backup backup plan. Enough was enough, and things needed to change.

He waited for the perfect time to strike, biding his time. And screw anyone that told him that his ADHD would make waiting difficult. He'd become an expert at it, thank you very much.

 – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Plan A: Talk Isaac into leaving for the night. Surprise Derek at home and confront him about the sexy time issue.

Plan B: When Plan A fails, threaten to break up with him. (Knowing full well I won't, but hoping he'll believe it anyway.)

Plan C: When Plans A and B fail... beg. On hands and knees if needed. Promise to do whatever he wants in exchange.

 – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

So, Stiles put plan A into effect right after they _finally_ graduated high school _._ That first Friday, as a matter of fact. He ordered Isaac to stay at Scott's for the night (not that either teen minded) and packed an overnight bag. He left a note for his dad that he'd be at Scott's all weekend, and headed out.

When he pulled up to the Hale House, he marveled again at the changes that had taken place. After they'd finally gotten rid of the Alpha pack, Derek had bought the house back from the city and had it completely rebuilt. It was once again stunningly beautiful.

Using his third favorite key on the planet (first being his home and second being his Jeep) Stiles opened the front door and walked into the great room to the lovely smell of steak frying. He walked into the kitchen, grinning at the sight of Derek standing at the stove... shirtless and delicious.

"I didn't know you were coming, babe. I only have two steaks." He didn't turn around, busy pulling two beautiful steaks out of the frying pan.

"I sweet-talked Isaac into staying at Scott's for the night..." He walked to the fridge as he talked, pulling out two bottles of Coke as Derek carried the steaks to the table. Derek pulled him into a gentle hug and kissed him before they settled down to eat. Derek was so used to Stiles showing up at random times that he didn't even question it.

It wasn't until an hour later, as they were collapsed on the couch and watching Teen Wolf (Stiles was a not-so-secret fan of Michael J. Fox) that Stiles moved on to the next, not so subtle, phase of his plan. Pausing the movie, Stiles climbed up to straddle Derek's lap, effectively pinning him.

"Derek, we need to talk." Derek looked panicked for a moment before curling into himself as much as he could.

"You're going to break up with me." It was said as a statement, voice small and broken, like it was a foregone conclusion that Stiles wanted to be rid of him.

"What? No... Well, I'm not planning on it. There _is_ a problem, though." Derek went completely still at that, not even breathing. It wasn't the stillness of a predator, biding its time until it was ready to strike... It was the stillness of a rabbit, crouched in the grass and frozen in abject terror as a wolf stalked by. "Derek, this one-sided thing isn't working. Why won't you let me touch you? Do I turn you off? Is the thought of me touching you disgusting or something?"

Derek's head snapped up at that, eyes instantly blazing red. "What? No! How could... Why would..."

"Derek, we've been dating for a year... _a year!!!_ And I haven’t once been able to touch you below the waist without you backing up like my hands are on fire. I'm _trying_ to understand. I want to give you as much pleasure as you give me. Is that such a strange concept?"

Those magnificent green eyes that Stiles loved so much snapped to the cell phone on the side table and Derek's head snapped up. "I just remembered that I'm supposed to meet Lydia for..."

Stiles shushed him with a gentle finger. "No go, babe. Lydia and Allison are in LA for the weekend. Peter's in New York. Isaac is at Scott's, and they have orders to call Deaton for any emergency first. Cora is staying the night at Boyd's. Even Danny is busy, out on a date with this week's loser. So, talk to me. Please?"

With a deep sigh, Derek slumped forward and dropped his forehead against Stiles' shoulder, mumbling something as Stiles realized he was shaking. "Derek, babe, you gotta talk louder. I can't understand a word you're saying. Human ears, remember?"

He tried to lighten the mood with the halfhearted joke, but it fell flat. Derek started mumbling again, just a little louder, and Stiles was truly disturbed by what he could make out. "'m a freak... disgusting... wouldn't let me touch her... can't come without..."

So far beyond confused it was almost funny, Stiles leaned back and cradled Derek's face with both hands, forcing eye contact. "What's with all this freak and disgusting stuff? Derek, you're the hottest thing since lava... and even that's debatable."

"That last night, she said I was a disgusting freak... That I was deformed, and that's why we never..."

"Derek, you mean Kate, right?" He nodded, and Stiles sighed. "Yet another reason, I think I'm at about ten thousand now, that I want to dig her up and kill her all over again. Derek, babe, she was a sick, sadistic bitch that wanted to torture you before she killed your family. What could possibly be so different with you that you'd believe that crap?"

They sat in silence for so long that Stiles started to think that Derek wouldn't answer. "I'm a born werewolf," he mumbled. At Stiles 'fucking duh' eye roll, he sighed and looked away. "I have a knot."

Stiles tried, he really did, to hold back the insane laugh that bubbled out of his throat. Derek gave him an indecipherable look and moved like he was going to push Stiles off his lap. Stiles instantly sobered and grabbed Derek's biceps to stop him. "No, I'm sorry. That's not... It's just, all the times you've been on my computer, you never looked in any of my folders?" Derek shook his head. "I have an entire _folder_ of fanfiction stuff with werewolves... and knotting. Do you have any idea how depressed I got when Scott and Isaac both said they didn't have a knot?"

"You don't... That's a _turn on_ for you?" Derek looked away with a blush. "I'm..."

Derek said _something_ , but Stiles didn't have a clue what he'd mumbled. "You're what?"

"I'm... a virgin... at least any way that counts. I, uh, I went down on her a few times but she..."

"Why won't you let _me_ touch you?"

"I can't... come... from a blowjob... only if I knot the person I'm with. A blowjob would have just hurt eventually and you would have figured out that I wasn't... wasn't normal."

Stiles thought for a second before his head shot up. "Holy sh- You've never done _anything_ with anyone but me and Kate, have you? You couldn't take a chance on someone that didn't know about werewolves."

He almost smiled at Derek's embarrassed whine before he leaned forward and kissed him. "You, big boy, need to learn to use your words. Oh my god, Derek, we could have been having sex for months..." Stiles leaned forward and kissed him again before biting his bottom lip. Pressing back against Derek's arms, Stiles gave him an evil grin. "Can we go upstairs now and fuck until one of us passes out?"

"Don't have any lube."

Stiles laughed again, arms flailing as he spoke. "I masturbate like ten times a day. I have at least two tubes in the jeep and I don't know how many at home..."

 – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

It turns out Stiles really _did_ pass out... after four rounds of spectacular, mind blowing, incredible sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Contains brief mention of Kate the Bitch and talk about knotting. No actual sex... Such a pity. I'm working on some with sexy times. Promise!!!


End file.
